deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strax vs. Peridot
Strax vs. Peridot is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Strax from the BBC series Doctor Who and Peridot from the animated series Steven Universe. Interlude Wiz: Earth has had numerous alien visitors. Some good, some bad, and some that are essentially genderless. Boomstick: And they come in many sizes, too. In this case, it's the short ones you gotta watch out for. Representing the Sontarans is Strax. Wiz: And there's Peridot, of the Peridot-type Gems. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Strax Eleventh Doctor: Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count Boomstick: Enough said...Sontarans are war-crazy and live for the glory to die in battle. In fact, their kind seen females unfit for warfare so all Sontarans are male. The Doctor faced numerous Sontarans in his many lives. But one notable Sontaran is Commander Strax. Wiz: We first meet Strax during in the year 4037 when he was tending to human soldiers at the Battle of Zaruthstra as a war medic to restore the honor of his clone batch. But is summoned by the Doctor to help him save Amy Pond and her baby at Demon's Run. Boomstick: Lesson: NEVER get yourself on the Doctor's debt list. Wiz: Indeed, Strax got fatally wounded and, despite his race's Spartan-ish ideals, he found his death in battle enjoyable as he had thought it would be. Strax: It's all right, I've had a long life. I'm almost twelve... Boomstick: Luckily, tricked into thinking he merely fainted, Strax was revived two days later by the Siluran named Madame Vastra and is currently living with her and her secret human wife Jenny in Victorian London as the former's butler and aid them in mysteries. But he does get weekends off to visit Glasgow for seeing sights and...picking fights. * and large Scottish man crashing through a glass window. Wiz: Like most Sontarans, Strax is a mighty warrior and actually outlived many of his fellow Sontarans who end up dying in numerous battles. He is strong enough that even a newspaper thrown by him is dangerous. Furthermore, Strax knows his battle strategies and formations, frequently giving battle advice to his friends at inappropriate times. Strax: I suggest a full-frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid. Boomstick: He sure loves acid and grenades. Wiz: Strax is unique among his fellow Sontarans as he, from his perspective, degraded himself into a nurse and even gene-spliced himself for all nursing duties such as feeding an infant. But despite Strax having vast medical knowledge, added with his X-Ray Sonic Lorgnette, his analyzes can be slightly inaccurate with non-Sontaran species. He even has issues when it comes to using the correct gender terms. Strax: Silence, girl! Sorry lad. Boomstick: But you can't blame the guy. He's still not to use to Earth customs and prone to say and do things that are either threatening or insulting in unnecessary moments. Strax: Do you have any final words before your summary execution? horse grunts as Strax takes out his gun The usual story! Fourth one this week, and I'm not even hungry! Wiz: While his Sontaran anatomy does leave him open to be knocked out from behind in the "probic vent", Strax is loyal to his friends. Boomstick: When push comes to solve, this one alien you don't want to deal with. Especially when you staring into a Sontaran heavy duty laser rifle. Strax into a room while firing his laser rifle: "Sontar Ha! TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and speed: Able to damage a wall, Strax moves at average human speed. * Strength: Able to lift anything around 227 to 454 kg, Strax can tear his way through a street. * Durability: Able to endure anything that could tear down a wall, Strax's Sontaran armor is bullet-proof and can absorb energy blasts * Stamina: Peak Human * Range: Several dozen meters with Sontaran gun * Intelligence: Highly intelligent via combat experience and military tactics. Some intelligence in medical field. * Standard Equipment: Sontaran laser rifle, X-Ray Sonic Lorgnette * Weaknesses: Standard Sontaran traits: Overconfidence and probic vent on the back of his neck. * Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-B) Peridot Wiz: Thousands of years ago, aliens called Gems attempt to colonize prehistoric Earth for its resources. But a faction lead by a Gem named Rose Quartz refused to allow this and results in an epic war. In the end, very few Gems were left over after the war. Rose and three Gems in her camp stayed behind on Earth. Boomstick: Four if you count Garnet as a duo. Wiz: The others are Amethyst and Pearl- Boomstick: And Steven! Wiz: Not yet! But the Homeworld Gems are still focused on Earth and among them is a nerdy egotist who is assigned the task to oversee the her homeworld's massive weapon of galactic destruction known as the Cluster...Peridot. Boomstick: You mean the Dorito elf? Wiz punches Boomstick with his robo-arm Boomstick: OW! What the hell! Wiz: Despite being the only one of her kind Steven meets, Peridot is actually one of the Gem archetypes with her archtype being scientific in nature. But she is also an Era-2 Gem, created during a time when the Gem Homeworld's resources are limited and thus the Peridots of that generation were created with access to technological enhancements as compensation to standard Gem abilities like shape-shifting. :after being tied up, manages to enter an escape pod. Wiz: But Peridot's story actually begins when she ends up being stranded on Earth and, justly fearing retaliation, Peridot tried to cover distance between herself and the Crystal Gems. But she is eventually captured and ends up entering a truce with them since the Cluster is a mutual threat to them all if it wakes, ripping the planet apart from the inside. Peridot: "Go to earth" they said. "It'll be easy" they said. Boomstick: This chick is smart as hell, and she's able to manipulate tech with ease. Wiz: Not just tech, but also an ability that not even she knew she had: metal manipulation. : telekinetically places ten rings on ten bottles to win an alien plushie. Wiz: Before that, confined to the technological enhancements her kind are forced to use, Peridot rely on Limb Enhancers that make her appear adult-size as one of their various multiple purposes. using her Limb Enhancer fingers like propellers to fly away. Pearl: Peridot got away! Her fingers were to fast for us! Boomstick: Heh. Wiz: Shut up. Periot's limbs all her to scale up WALLS, and even channel electricity. She also survived a giant machine crushing her. But Peridot isn't really good at hand to hand fighting. Boomstick: Limb enhancements or not, she is more of a runner in a fair fight. Wiz: But give her any technological item, Gem or Earth-based, and she could use to her advantage. That, and her body able to automatic adjust to any change in gravity. Boomstick: And since she's with the Crystal Gems as an ally, actually insulting Yellow Diamond in her face and winning the trust of fellow exiled Gem Lapis Lazuli, there's no telling what would happen if she really "Gems" up. Wiz: Not to mention what fusion forms she can assume with other Gems to compensate for her physical limits. Boomstick: The only flaw Peridot would bring to any possible fusion would be her over-inflated ego. :in her robot suit. Peridot: Victory is mine! Now I'm the one in charge! PRAISE ME! PRAISE ME! TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and speed: Her Limb Enhancers allow her damage any thing akin to a small building. * Speed: Her Limb Enhancers allow her to react at Massively Hypersonic speeds. * Strength: On her own, Peridot is strong enough to lift a large TV with ease. But with Peribot, or the tracer beam of her limb-enhancers, Perdot can lift 1000 to 5000 kg. While a physical blow from her limb enhancer is strong to thrash a room, her Peribot can damage a few city blocks. * Durability: Able to endure anything that could tear down a small building, the Peribot slightly more durable. * Stamina: Limitless as long as her gemstone is neither damage or destroyed. * Range: Several meters with magnetism, several meters with energy attacks. Varied with tech. * Intelligence: Tech genius * Standard Equipment: Limb Enhancers, Peribot * Weaknesses: As an Era-2 Gem, lacking the shapeshifting abilities of Era-1 Gems, Peridot is physically weak and relies on technology for an edge. * Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-A), Superhuman (8-C) with Peribot. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: Psychotic Potato Dwarf or Nerdy Dorito Elf? Let's find out! Fight : scene opens at a barn house in the countryside. Peridot sees a figure emerging from a ship that landed nearby. : Peridot: What are you supposed to be. Some kind of burnt-out Topaz? : Strax: I am Commander Strax of the Sontaran Empire – are you empowered to give your planet's surrender? : Peridot: What? : whips up a Sontaran rifle. : Strax: This planet is now property of the Sontaran Empire. Surrender your women and intellectuals immediately, human. : Peridot: This is just a misunderstanding. I'm not human. :aims his Sontaran rifle at Peridot. : Who OST - UNIT Rocks : Peridot: Can't we talk about this? : Strax: Sotar-Ha! : takes cover as Strax opens fire FIGHT! K.O! Post-Fight Analysis Poll Who are you rooting for? Strax Peridot Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fractyl Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years